


On the Mend

by LenneWithMilkAndHoney



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenneWithMilkAndHoney/pseuds/LenneWithMilkAndHoney
Summary: Bucky kneels there. Breathing. Accepting.





	On the Mend

"Buck..." He keeps his eyes closed knowing his brain would try to torture him some more.

"Bucky..." But the voice keeps calling him, with that warmth that always meant Home.

"Come on, Buck..." The voice insists, and he caves, opening his eyes slowly. The figure in front of him, keeps walking away. Leaving him behind. No more than a blurry shadow in the distance.

"What?" Bucky asks himself. Why would his mind trick him like this?

But then, a warm hand touches his shoulder. The familiar grip. Those long fingers that grounded him to reality every time.

"Hey, Buck..." The voice comes even closer and Bucky turns his head, finding blue eyes filled with worry. 

Bucky takes a step back, trying to process what's happening. His hand moves on its own, to reach, to touch. 

And he is real. He is here. He is back.

"How...?" He asks, and this other Steve that's holding him just smiles. Fondly. Hopeful. "I thought you'd left." And his voice breaks. And his heart starts running again. Desperate to fill the empty spaces.

"No, Buck." Steve says, moving until their foreheads touch. He inhales deeply and Bucky waits. Like he always does. "Never without you."

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt sad. I'm no good at this. But I had to try.


End file.
